


Familial Woes: a texting fic

by canadduh



Series: texting fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Deaf Character, Descriptions of car wrecks, Dramaturg Castiel, Editor Dean Winchester, Engaged Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Lydia (Supernatural: Slice Girls)/Dean Winchester, Professor Castiel, Sign Language, Single Parent Dean Winchester, Tags to be added, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadduh/pseuds/canadduh
Summary: After a relationship started through a misdialed text, Dean and Cas are navigating their new lives and preparing for their wedding. As with any new relationships, there are bumps in the road, some of them more literal than others.





	1. The First Day Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! This is the next installment of Cas, Dean, and Emma's lives. I was gonna continue doing timestamps but then I get an actual plot figured out and here we are! 
> 
> If you're a Destiel shipper and want to meet other Destiel shippers join us at the [profoundbond discord](https://discord.gg/bERVdTk)

**June 2nd, 2018**

**Dean:** You sure about this?  **12:34 pm  
** **  
** **Cas:** Yes Dean. I can spend one evening alone with Emma. We’ll be fine.  **12:35 pm**

**Cas:** I will call if I need you. And send you pictures.  **12:36 pm**

**Dean:** Thanks, babe.  **12:36 pm**

**Dean:** Oh god, I hope you don’t think I don’t trust you or something like that.  **12:36 pm**

**Dean:** I was like this with my mom the first time I left Emma alone with her  **12:37 pm**

**Dean:** Cas?  **12:40 pm**

**Cas:** Sorry, I was in the shower.  **12:45 pm**

**Cas:** Dean, you’re leaving me alone with your daughter for the first time. You are allowed to be concerned. I do not take this as a sign that you do not trust me, but rather that you love your daughter and want this to go well.  **12:47 pm**

**Cas:** Which makes complete sense, considering we are getting married.  **12:47 pm**

**Dean:** Hell yeah we are.  **12:47 pm**

**Dean:** Thanks, Cas. I’ll see you in a couple hours, Em just woke up.  **12:48 pm**

**Cas:** Of course, Dean. :) See you soon <3  **12:49 pm**

* * *

**Cas:** Dean… I see you parked outside. You can come in.  **7:45 pm**

**Dean:** I’m sorry Cas. I didn’t think it would be this difficult.  **7:46 pm**

**Cas:** Dean. Nearly three hours is honestly longer than I was expecting. Come inside so we can talk and you can put your girl to bed.  **7:47 pm**

Dean walked in the door to his apartment with shame written all over his face. Cas frowned at the man but let Emma be the first to greet him. Dean smiled at his daughter and Cas felt a warmth spread in his chest. 

Cas stepped into Dean’s kitchen to clean up the mess from dinner and give the duo some privacy. He knew that Dean would be concerned that Cas was upset but he really wasn’t. Cas understood that it would take time for him to earn Dean’s trust in this area. 

After finishing the dishes Cas picked up Emma’s toys in the living room and then sat on the couch with a book to read. He was five pages in when he felt the seat next to him dip. Cas looked over at Dean with a smile, glad to see that his fiance was looking calmer. 

“Emma told me what you guys did tonight.” 

Cas nodded, “Dean, I’m not offended by you coming home early.” 

“Cas-” 

“Dean,” Cas put his hand on the back of Dean’s neck, rubbing the muscles there, “Emma is your daughter. I know we’re engaged and I love the both of you so very much, but this is an area we haven’t had time to build trust in yet.” 

Dean sat there for a moment before melting into Cas’ side. He grabbed Cas’ left hand and started to play with the ring that adorned it. 

“How do you always know what to say?” 

“This isn’t the first time I’ve been engaged, Dean.” 

Cas pulled his hand away when Dean sat up to keep the other man from accidentally tugging at the ring. 

“What?” Dean was clearly hurt by this and Cas couldn’t help but sit up straighter.

“I wasn’t trying to keep this from you, Dean,” Cas assured before taking a deep breath, “it’s- it’s difficult to talk about.”    


Dean sat quietly for a moment before grabbing Cas’ hand again and resuming his earlier ministrations. Cas smiled and leaned against Dean, savoring the quiet for a moment. 

“We met in high school, Inias and I,” Cas started, he felt Dean’s arm come around his shoulder and cuddled up to the man, “he was my best friend and then the feelings grew into more. We started dating junior year then his family moved to Washington. We continued dating and he proposed when we got into the same college.” 

“You don’t have to tell me,” Dean whispered, kissing Cas’ forehead. 

“I want you to know,” Cas smiled up at Dean, kissing his lips before continuing, “he was working towards a degree in marine biology. Wanted to swim with the dolphins. He was driving over the pass to visit his family when a semi rolled over. He swerved to avoid it but ended up crashing through the barrier.” 

“Oh.” 

“That’s why the holidays are hard for me, Dean,” Cas informed, rubbing at the telltale burn of tears with his free hand, “I guess I never told you about that, did I?” 

“That’s okay, Cas,” Dean assured, pulling Cas more tightly against his chest. 

They sat in comfortable silence, Dean still playing with the ring on Cas left hand and Cas with his eyes closed, enjoying the warmth that Dean’s body radiated. 

“Stay tonight?” Dean murmured, kissing the ring. 

“Of course.” 


	2. Making Plans

**June 7th, 2018**

"Emma," Cas signed once he got the girl’s attention, "you want to plan for father’s day next week?"

"Yes!" Emma signed back, nodding her head emphatically.

Cas grinned at the girl and lifted her into his arms at her command. She wrapped her chubby arms around his neck and cuddled in and Cas felt his heart swell at the gesture. He already loved Emma so much and the connection grew stronger every day.

They decided to give it another go, Cas watching Emma alone, while Dean ran a few errands. Cas made sure to send his fiance updates periodically, even though he was going to be back in just over an hour. He had complete faith that Dean would be comfortable leaving Emma alone with him but he was being realistic about how long that would take.

Emma was signing as rapidly as her three (nearly four) year old hands could manage. She had several things she wanted to do for her dad. One of them included buying him a house so that she could get a dog. Cas had to smile at that.

"How about we ask him about looking for a house?" Cas signed, raising his brows with the question.

"Only if you move in too." Emma narrowed her eyes at Cas, daring him to say no. 

Cas grinned, "that’s up to you and your dad, Em." 

"I say yes." Emma signed with the finality only a child can have.

"You tell him that, okay," Cas grinned, "but not until Sunday."

They also planned for a picnic in the Arboretum and tickets to a car show that was taking place in August. Cas heard a key turn in the lock just as they finalized the food for the picnic, which included three different flavors of pie.

"Remember, it’s a secret, yes?" Cas asked with a wink. Emma nodded then launched herself at her father, who barely manages to put down the groceries. Cas smiled fondly as Emma signed to her father and Dean signed back one-handed, grinning at Emma before coming over to Cas.

“Hey, babe,” Dean greeted, bending down to kiss Cas on the forehead, “you guys have a good time?”

“We did, Dean,” Cas grinned, standing up to pull his two favorite people into a hug. He was still grinning when he pulled back, “let’s have lunch?”

Emma grinned back her agreement when Cas signed his question to her.

“Pizza good?” Dean asked, heading back to the groceries he left in the doorway, Cas right behind him.

“Of course, Dean.”


	3. Father's Day

**June 17th, 2018**

**Dean:** It’s raining.  **7:45 am**

**Cas:** I see that. Why are you awake?  **7:50 am**

**Dean:** Why are /you/ awake?  **7:51 am**

**Cas:** Big day, big plans  **7:55 am**

**Dean:** Did your big plans include Emma jumping on my bed at 5 this morning?  **8:00 am**

**Cas:** No, but I’ll keep that in mind for future big plans 😃  **8:01 am**

**Dean:** Why did I decide to marry you?  **8:02 am**

**Cas:** Might it be because you lurveee me?  **8:03 am**

**Cas:** Please ignore that, I regret it.  **8:03 am**

**Dean:** I do lurveee you.  **8:04 am**

**Dean:** even if you’re a big ol’ dork.  **8:04 am**

**Cas:** You’re a dork.  **8:05 am**

**Cas:** Plans are still a go, btw, see you at noon. 😚  **8:10 am**

* * *

**Dean:** You did not…  **3:46 pm**

**Cas:** Did so  **3:47 pm**

**Dean:** You bought a house?  **3:48 pm**

**Cas:** Do you like it?  **3:51 pm**

**Cas:** Dean?  **4:00 pm**

“Dude? What the hell?” Dean said when Cas picked up the phone on the second ring, “you bought a house?” 

“Sorry, uh,” Cas faltered, unsure how to explain, “I thought it was perfect and I know I should have talked to you but it was closing and I couldn’t pass it up. Do you want to have a tour?” 

“Hell yes I want a tour,” Dean snapped, “where are you right now?” 

“Outside,” Cas said sheepishly, looking up at Dean’s apartment building, “waiting for you with Emma.” 

“Dude.” 

“Dean.” 

“You were supposed to take her to my mom’s house.” 

“Your mom is in on the plan, Dean. She knew about my… rather extravagant Father’s day gift.” 

“Are you saying the house is extravagant?” Dean asked, “or just the fact that you  _ bought a fucking house.”  _

“Possibly the second one.” Cas was grinning now as he watched Dean storm down the stairs. The green-eyed man opened the back and kissed Emma on the forehead before shutting the door gently and climbing in front with Cas. 

* * *

The house was… perfect for them. Dean was almost bitter to find out during the tour Cas had given him. There were three rooms on the top floor and one on the bottom. A large kitchen, a living room, and a formal dining room. The master suite was gorgeous with hardwood floors, a jacuzzi tub that Dean was excited to use, and a walk-in closet— though he didn’t know why they’d need that.

The back yard was large and fenced in with a flower garden and it’s own miniature forest. There was a tree house low enough to the ground that Dean was comfortable letting Emma inside, with adult supervision, of course. Cas went on and on about how he could finally,  _ finally, _ keep his own bees. And he mentioned no less than three times that there was a dog door and since the house was theirs nothing was stopping him from getting a dog for Emma. 

“Ours?” Dean asked, looking over to see Cas standing there with a halo of sunlight, looking as beautiful as always. He was struck, yet again, by how lucky he was that he’d misdialed Missouri’s number all those months ago. 

“Well, yes, as soon as you sign the lease,” Cas replied, looking nervous suddenly, “you do like it, right? You’ve been awfully quiet.” 

Dean checked to make sure Emma was safe inside the tree house before pulling Cas to him and planting a firm kiss on his fiance’s lips. He groaned when Cas let his tongue slip in before pulling away and resting his forehead on Cas’. 

“I love it, Cas.” Dean smiled softly, “we definitely need to talk about large purchases like this in the future but you did good.” 

“I know, Dean, I know,” Cas said, tension draining from his body. Dean hugged him tighter as he supported the man’s weight, “I got too excited.” 

“I’m excited to christen every room in this house.”

“How about  _ not _ the one that Emma sleeps in?” Cas replied, kissing Dean’s nose.  
  
“I’m excited to christen  _ most  _ of the room’s in this house.” Dean corrected, delighting in Cas’ answering grin. 


	4. Half of Forever

**June 20th, 2018**

**Dean:** Guess what?  **6:00 am**

**Cas:** I made the worst decision of my life when I decided to marry a morning person?  **6:04 am**

**Dean:** NO. Marrying me is the best decision  **6:05 am**

**Dean:** Wait, no, stop distracting me. Insurance just approved Emma for a therapy dog!  **6:05 am**

**Cas:** Dean!  **6:06 am**

**Cas:** That’s awesome!  **6:07 am**

**Dean:** Do you want to come with us to pick one out?  **6:10 am**

**Dean:** Sam knows a trainer outside of Redmond that’s been looking for a good family for one of their newest trainees.  **6:10 am**

**Cas:** I’d be delighted. When is this happening?  **6:11 am**

**Dean:** If I said 7 would you hate me forever?  **6:12 am**

**Cas:** Is half of forever a thing? Cause I’d hate you have of forever if you said seven.  **6:15 am**

**Dean:** We’re leaving here at seven. :D  **6:16 am**

**Dean:** Can you meet us there?  **6:16 am**

**Cas:** Half of forever is officially a thing  **6:17 am  
**   
**Cas:** Yes, I can meet you there.  **6:17 am**


End file.
